Aravae Moretti
I think I fall in love a little bit with anyone who shows me their soul. This world is so guarded and fearful. I appreciate rawness so much. - Aravae Moretti Physical Description Aravae wears lightweight leather. Stretched upon her legs, abdomen, and frontal areas of her bosom, it is typically adorn with steel clasps and bone studs. The attire molds her body like it was made just for her, and by her own hand, it was. There is a mixture of various greens residing in her smiling gray eyes, and a face of pure serenity could be found. Her hair is a deep shade of brown, often times referred to as chestnut. Often enough it can be seen brushed back past her shoulders in a thick tail, a single lock remaining out of place, only to be nervously tucked back behind her ear at a later time. Aravae wears no makeup, her lips uncolored except for the natural pink they held. Untouched and in harmony with the land around her. She would seem unique, or different, from the usual make up plastered nobles that walked the streets. From what you can see, she has a light form. Fit, agile, meant for spending hours upon hours in libraries or healing the weak and the sick, rather than fighting any sort of combat. But, do not let one's eyes fool them. When need to be this woman can -and will- defend herself with the tools at her disposal. With smooth, ivory skin that pales when exposed to the sun. It is clear she has spent many years taking great care of herself. Upon one shoulder, is a tattoo. Lacking any color but a bold ebon. The tattoo is that of a crecent moon; Large, and taking up the expanse of skin from the curve in her shoulder to the wings of her shoulder blades. Personality Aravae, otherwise known as Vae, is a simple woman. Her usual demeanor is calm and peaceful, with no temper to speak of. She is kind to all, and trusting of everyone she meets. Sometimes her kindness and trusting nature can be a bit of a fault, often times getting her into trouble in one form or another. Living out her life in a small village known as Bradensbrook, Aravae is shy and timid often keeping to herself as she practices her art as a Harvest Witch. She is a lover of nature, and a lover of all life. She believes that everyone deserves to find happiness and joy in the world around them. Her Story Born and raised alongside her older brother and sister, Aravae lived her early childhood in the small village of Pyrewood just outside of Gilneas. Her mother was the village healer, and her father a well to do farmer with a great deal of land. When the threat of the Third War encroached on the small village and the people began to disappear, Aravae's family was one of the first to seek refuge in Gilneas. To their shock they came to find that the large gates to the city had already been shut on them. The family went with the rest of the villagers, boarding a ship and setting sail for a place of safety. Soon the group found themselves caught in a terrible storm and shipwrecked on the shore of a land unknown. Aravae has spent the last decade helping those in the small village she now calls home, taking up the mantle of healer and herbalist. With the arrival of many new faces she seeks a change in her life, even some adventure... Category:Argent Onslaught Category:Characters Category:Gilnean